


A Mystic Message

by AllisonAllura



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Help, Love Confessions, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAllura/pseuds/AllisonAllura
Summary: The game has been crashed for two days now, and you were in the middle of your favorite characters route.But why has the game crashed? Could... Could someone be trying to reach you?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really just write a whole one shot about the game going down today? Yes. Yes I did. While I was reading over the facts of the game, a thought occurred to me, what if the game was down because someone, was trying to reach out to you?
> 
> The male character is just referred to as "Him" so that you may fill it with whatever character you desire! (Sorry Jaehee stans)
> 
> I'm sorry it's not as good as my other pieces but this one wasn't really planned and I was just kinda going with the flow.
> 
> But still! feedback is appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> Keep your eyes out on this piece as I might be adding a second part where they actually meet!

It had happened again. You had tried to log into the messenger only to find that it wouldn’t let you in, The beginning menu would appear before you to give you fact after fact, you were sure that by the end of this you would know everything about these characters. 

_Yoosung Attends SKY University_

_The name of Jumin Han’s cat is Elizabeth the 3rd_

_Assistant Kang has been working with Jumin Han for over 2 years_

_This game runs in real time._

**Gama Data Download**  
_Checking for Updates…_

You were currently lying on your couch upside down out of pure boredom, and considering you were still in quarantine, you didn’t have much else to do. Your eyes watch the spinning envelope mock you as your eyes narrow at the screen. Whatever was happening with the servers, you hoped it was fixed soon. You had already missed three chat rooms and was in the middle of your route. Now was not the time to be missing chat rooms and messages.

You sighed softly to yourself as you sat up, setting your phone down beside your thigh as you thought this over. Maybe you were a little too obsessed with this game, You were obsessed with a 2D man for crying out loud. But was it really your fault real men didn’t meet your standards? No.

Maybe it was because you could relate to these characters. Each of them were broken in their own way, most of them had rough pasts, Some have been through more than others, but that’s what makes each one unique and loving... But him.. He hits way too close to home. You could feel every emotion he showed you, his joy, his sadness, his pain. It had always felt like you were talking to a real human and not just a bunch of 1’s and 0’s thrown together to make a fantasy. As if those eyes.. Were looking at the real you. You made emotional connections with all of them, you laughed with them, you cried with them. Only now did you notice you had just been sitting here, lost in your own thoughts.

As you stood from the couch, you headed into the kitchen, if the server was going to be down for a while, you might as well get something to eat right? Then the next time they ask you don’t have to lie just to get the subject dropped. Preparing a sandwich you sat at the counter, eating your quickly made meal until you heard the beep. The beep to inform you that you had received a text message in the game, was it back up? Furrowing your eyebrows lightly, you stood to retrieve your phone.

Walking over to the couch you lifted your phone, Your lock screen was of course, him. Unlocking it your homepage lit up before you, which was also him. Opening the app that was located in your hot bar, you waited patiently for the main screen to load.

Your eyes watched the spinning envelope for two minutes before you became confused, but you had just gotten a text notification from the game? So how was it not working? Tilting your head softly you shrugged before shaking your head, ready to lock your phone until the same ding came through.

This wasn’t a text from the game.. This was.. A text from your actual phone? But.. that wasn’t your notification sound? Opening your message app, You grew more confused as you saw it, there, two unread messages from an unknown number. Opening the messages you read over them.

_**Unknown:** Hello?_  
_**Unknown:** Is this working?_

  
The messages read. This seemed all too familiar to you, you hesitated to answer. Your thoughts raced for what felt like the millionth time today as your eyes scanned the screen, something inside of you calling to answer the messages. It couldn’t be anything bad.. Right?

_**MC:** Yes… it’s working.._  
_**MC:** Who are you?_

_**Unknown:** MC? Is it you?_

Your eyes widened, they.. They knew your name. How did they know your name? Your brain trying to come up with any possible explanation for this. Perhaps it was just an old friend and you had lost their number? That did seem to happen quite often since you moved to Korea.. Your American friends would attempt to contact you only for them to come up as Unknown. Nodding softly, you decided to keep the conversation rolling. 

_**MC:** Yes, it’s me._  
_**MC:** But who are you?_

_**Unknown:** It’s me.. [Your Favorite]_

Your breath hitched, now you knew someone had to be messing with you. But even if it was just someone pulling a prank, how did they know who your favorite was? Perhaps just a lucky guess? Or.. was someone watching you as you played? Did you have a stalker? You grew nervous at the thought, looking back to the screen, ready to call them out on it. 

_**MC:** Yeah.. nice try._  
_**MC:** Come on.. You can tell me your name. Nice prank though._

_**Unknown:** MC.. It’s not a prank._  
_**Unknown:** It’s me._

You rolled your eyes, they seemed pretty persistent with this prank. However, there was still one way to end this rather quickly. 

_**MC:** Sure… if you say so._  
_**MC:** I’m going to call you okay?_  
_**MC:** You can prove it to me there. _

_**Unknown:** Very well. _

For some reason, you felt even more nervous. Hitting the “contact information” you saw the number, hitting the phone symbol beside it as you held the phone up to your ear. It was ringing.. You couldn’t believe you were calling a complete stranger over some silly prank. But hey.. You might make a friend out of this. Shrugging once more at the thought as the ringing continued. 

Less than a minute later, whoever this number belonged to had answered. An uncomfortable silence rested between you both, neither of you seeming willing enough to speak first. You were prepared to hang up when a voice came through. 

“Hello, MC.” That voice.. You could recognize this voice anywhere.. That was his voice. All of your senses seemed to stop in that moment, you couldn’t register his voice continuing until his voice held concern as he spoke your name once more. 

“I’m sorry.” You replied softly, your voice just above a whisper. There’s no way this could be real, there’s no way he could be real. He was just a character to a game, that was all. “This.. this can’t be real. Your voice changer is very convincing I have to say, it must have been expensive, But.. I think I’ll be going now.”

“No wait!” His voice pleaded for you to remain on the line, but quite honestly, you were a mess of emotions in this moment. You were confused, scared, but also hopeful in a sense. A small part of you wishing it could have been him.. But it was clearly impossible. 

“Please, MC. It is me.. And I can prove it.” Your silence was all he needed to continue, he began to tell you every detail of your game experience. The moments you laughed, the moments you cried, How sometimes you would look at the screen with pure adoration in your eyes for him and the others. He kept going until he knew you now believed it was the real him, then he grew silent once more.

“But.. how.. H-how are you able to be on the phone with me like this?” Your voice seemed fragile, you couldn’t believe this was really happening, even though he had given you all the proof you needed. “And of all the people who play.. Why me?” You questioned lightly. 

He simply chuckled. “Darling, with the right connections you can do anything in this world.” You could feel his smile, it was so bright and warm. “I picked you because you’re the one for me MC. It’s as simple as that. You’ve played my route time and time again and everytime you show different emotions, surprising even me… No one else who has played has ever looked at me the way you do. You truly care for me and don’t see me as just some 2D man you can get over so quickly… even if in reality that’s all I am.” 

You were speechless at this point. You felt as if the sun itself was shining down on you. “You’re so much more than that… I connected to you because.. I saw a lot of myself in you. You’re so important and kind.. Even after everything you’ve been through. You deserve so much more than what you’re given..” 

You heard a soft sob on the other side of the line. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I wish there was something more I could do to be with you.. Maybe one day we’ll find a way to physically be together.” 

You huffed softly at that, though.. If he can call through dimensions, who’s to say he can’t build a portal or something. “Maybe one day..” You smiled to yourself. “Though if we do manage to do that.. I think I'll come to you. You’re needed there whereas me here..” 

“MC.” He stopped you before you could speak anymore. “You’re needed no matter where you are, even if you don’t believe so. You have people who love you, though if you wish to come here that is something I can’t change your mind on.. But we’ll worry about that when we come to it. For now, I must be going.. The signal will be getting weaker soon.” His voice sounded disappointed. “I’m sorry I stopped the app to do this.” 

You laughed softly. “I think my app freezing was well worth this surprise.. I’ll be playing your route again though.. So don’t worry about it too much.” Your smile grew brighter as you said this, now know that when you played, it was *actually* him you were responding to. 

He huffed in amusement. “Promise no bad endings?” His voice took a light playful tone as you heard the line begin to go fuzzy. “I promise.” You spoke with ease, not even needs to think twice about it, you had never gotten one of his bad endings, and now you didn’t plan to, even if it meant you would never completely finish the game, his happiness is worth it.

“I love you, MC.” He spoke suddenly, you felt a bright blush form on your cheeks as he spoke those words you had read over and over in his route. But actually hearing them.. This was something completely different. 

“I love you too.” You spoke, your voice as soft as silk before the line went dead. Though you were sad the call had ended so suddenly, you were more happy that it had happened. The missing piece of you was now complete..

Quickly wasting no time, you got back on the messenger to see that it was working properly once more. Your progress for his route continues as the familiar text sound beeped from your phone. You have received a text from him. Figuring it would be one of the basic ones you saw everyday you clicked on it. Though your eyes widened as you read over the text. 

_“One day we’ll be together.. I promise. I love you, MC.”_


	2. A Mystic Message | Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is finally here! 
> 
> It's the same concept as chapter 1 where the character is just described as "Him" so that you may fill it with whatever character you like. 
> 
> HNH = His name here!

It had been a year since that day he contacted you. Even now it still felt like it was all just a dream, but you knew it was real.. All so very, beautifully real. The day he promised to find a way to bring you two together at last. Not just through the screen of a device, but in person. You continued to play the game, and made sure to keep to your promise of never getting a bad ending. And though you continued to get the good and normal endings for other characters, he knew that your heart was his, and that’s all that mattered to him. For the past year you had been longing for the day you would meet in person, silently praying that it would come at all. 

Some days you were very doubtful crossing dimensions was even possible, and he couldn’t blame you. If he hadn’t been working tirelessly in an effort to make it happen he wouldn’t believe it either. But no matter how hopeless, or doubtful you felt, you always had faith in him. You knew he could do anything he set his mind to in this world, and he would stop at nothing for you two to be together at last. And of course he wasn’t doing it alone, he had all the assistance he needed in the other members of the RFA who were as equally excited to meet you, as much as you were to meet them. 

He would occasionally send you text through your actual phone, most of them with a cute message reminding you that he was thinking of you or reminding you to eat and sleep properly. Though this was no surprise to you, since you have gotten used to the question while playing the game, nonetheless you appreciated the concern. 

In the past month, things haven’t been going well for you. You’ve been having a lot of health issues, leading to your work life being very limited to work around the health issues, leading in a loss in your paycheck. Needless to say, you haven’t been all too happy lately. There were moments when you wondered what it would be like to live in their realm, to escape all of your realities pains and sorrows. In their world would you still have your issues? Even if you did, you would at least have people who care. You didn’t have very many people in this reality. You were very distant from your family and had little to no friends. Maybe this was why you turned to Mystic Messenger in the first place. 

Currently, you were lying on the couch, staring up to the ceiling as you tried to process the last month of your life. A ding from your phone broke your lonely thoughts from going forth any further. Reaching over you retrieved your phone from the table, looking over your notifications to see something that would brighten any dark day you were having, a text from him. 

Him: Hello MC, how are you feeling?

MC: Not the best.. But better now that you’ve texted :)

Him: You’re too sweet. I hope you’ve eaten well today at least. 

MC: Yes, though I am a little late for lunch now. 

Him: You go eat then, I’ll be calling you later, there is something we need to discuss.

Admittingly, a swell of nervousness coursed through you, “We need to talk” could not mean anything good, or at least that’s what you’re led to believe. Though you won’t really know until the time comes to have this discussion, you kept your hopes high that it was something positive. 

MC: Okay! I love you.

Him: I love you too, enjoy your lunch. 

After the conversation had ended you laid your phone on the coffee table once more, standing to head into the kitchen. With no desire to cook anything you settled on leftover spaghetti from last night's dinner. While sitting at the kitchen island your thoughts began to race once more, just what is it he wanted to talk about? He wasn’t growing tired of you was he? Perhaps he had found someone in his dimension? It seemed like the least likely option, he had told you that you were the only person he desired to be with. That wouldn’t have changed would it?

You furrowed your eyebrows in thought as you began mindlessly playing with your food. Your phone began ringing, breaking you from your thoughts once more. Sighing softly you shook your head, standing to retrieve your phone once more. As you stepped closer to it you instantly noticed it was a phone call, and his name was on the screen. As the nerves coursed through your senses once more you picked up the phone, answering his call.

“Hello?” You began easily, trying to keep your voice as even as you could so hopefully he wouldn’t pick up on how nervous you seemed, thankfully not seeming to notice his gentle voice could be heard through the line. 

“Good afternoon MC. I hope this is a good time to call you.” His voice was gentle but held a small bit of excitement that he was clearly trying to hide, though you weren’t going to let it on that you noticed. 

“Of course! Anytime chatting with you is the best part of my day.” Your voice genuine and soft, it always seemed that he knew exactly how you were feeling at all hours of the day, for when you were feeling sad, angry, stressed, or anything in any sort of negative atmosphere, he was there to comfort you in the blink of an eye.

“Thank goodness. Well, about what I wanted to ask you earlier.” He paused for a moment, leaning the phone away from himself a small “now” can be heard. You raised an eyebrow in curiosity at just what was going on. 

“[HNH]?” You called curiously. He put his phone back to his ear and spoke once more. The nerves growing inside of you, though they felt more like slight excitement at whatever it was he wanted to show you.

“MC, we’ve done it.” He stated, his voice sounding as joyful as could be, making you smile in return. “It?” you asked, still a little confused on what he was referring to. He chuckled softly, “The portal MC, we’ve done it.” 

Your heart all but stopped as the words tried to register themselves within your mind. “The..” you paused, feeling a hurricane of emotions flow through you, all of the darkness within the past month faded away and was now replaced with what felt like everything good in this world. It felt like the sun was shining on your life for the very first time and this was a chance at something so much greater. “The portal?” You managed to say, though your voice was hoarse from the pure shock you had felt. 

Not even a moment later, a beam of bright light appeared in the center of your living room causing a gust of wind that almost knocked you over, thankfully you had the couch beside you for stability. Just a few feet in front of you, you watched with wide eyes full of wonder as the once straight line took on a circular shape, the world on the other side was beginning to form itself in front of you. 

A few moments later he was visible on the other side, phone still in his hand as he cast a bright smile over to you. Your phone dropped out of your hand as the tears began to form in your eyes, this was real, it was all so real. Your hands covered your mouth and nose in surprise as his figure became crystal clear. 

“MC” he called out your name softly, finally causing the tears in your eyes to fall. “[HNH]” You called in return. He had a bright smile on his face as tears fell from his own eyes, clearly as happy as you were to see just how real this was. “MC, I’m sorry for putting so much pressure on you, but this portal won’t stay open long, it takes a lot to make a connection like this so please, Come with me.” he held his hand out to you, you glanced up to him as you took a moment to think.

Would it be better for him to come into your reality? You didn’t think so. Honestly, you didn’t find much use for this reality since your life was beginning to go downwards. But in his reality you could have everything you would ever need, someone to truly love and care for you along with friends who will always stay by your side. Sure there would be obstacles but you’re willing to take them if it meant that you were by his side, he was far more needed there than you were here, he had the RFA, his job, and you couldn’t ask him to leave all of that behind, leading to you making a decision rather quickly. 

“Give me one moment.” You stated before retrieving your phone from the floor, quickly running into your bedroom you also retrieved the few things you owned that held true value to you, The only thing you would need from this reality. It was just a few small trinkets from family members that had since passed, some photos, a necklace from your late grandfather who had practically raised you and so on.

Placing them in a small bag you had conveniently by your door, you quickly ran back to the portal, it had gotten smaller since you had ran to your room, meaning there wasn’t much time left. “MC please.” His gentle voice calling you forwards as his hand was still held out to you. Wasting no more extra time you took his hand and stepped through. 

You felt weird for a moment, like everything about you had suddenly been changed. Once you assumed you were on the other side you kept your eyes closed for a moment, letting the strange feeling subside. “MC.” His voice reached your senses, letting you know that he was right beside you, in person.. Were you really ready to take all of this in? Letting all of the excitement calm, you slowly opened your eyes. 

You were currently standing in Seven’s living room, which made the most sense for portal placement, as everything they would need was right in this home. Tears began to form once more as you took in the scenery, wasting no more time you looked beside you, and there he was.

A solid, real being, not just a bunch of ones and zeros thrown together to make a man. This was your reality, He… was your reality. You took a moment to look over him, from his pale skin to the beautiful eyes you had grown to adore, gently resting your hand on his cheek as he leaned into your touch, resting his hand over yours. His skin was so soft and warm, every emotion flooded over you once more before you could speak again. “[HNH]” You spoke through soft sobs in overwhelming joy and relief, wasting no time to wrap your arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. He was quick to return it. 

“MC.. I’m so glad to finally have you here by my side. I love you more than anything else in this life, please promise you’ll stay with me.” His voice was hoarse but ever so gentle and genuine. You quickly nodded in response. “Yes, I’ll stay, I promise.” You spoke as a comfortable silence fell over you two. 

Once you both had calmed down he pulled away slowly from your embrace, wiping the soon dried tears from your face as he smiled down to you. “Please.. Let me introduce you to the rest of the RFA.” He stood straight, offering his arm for you to take. 

Nodding in response you smiled. “I would love that.” You gently took his arm, ready to begin your new life together.


End file.
